Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe
by hellscorpion
Summary: A story on similar lines to the upcoming video game.Update: Rewriting, time period on MK and DC will change and the story is being changed to respect the source material of both universes which the game did a poor job of doing...


Mortal Kombat/DC Universe

I don't own MK vs. DC and this story is different with way more characters. But I do own the 'ethereal' characters in this story. A Bio for each side will be presented with each Chapter.

Prologue:

"_**The merger will be soon. Two universes will become one, millions will die or be merged with ones with similar life forces. The merger started from a tear in energy that kept the realities from merging, but there have been too many crises on each side. The energy became two beings; one hellbent on seeing the genocide that would be caused by the merger and another who tasked themself on preventing it. It started with the deaths of Krypton and Edenia, then widen when Bruce Wayne saw his parents murdered and Hanzo Hasashi saw his father die protecting his 'friend' Takaeda. However several events narrowed the tear; The 'births' of Batman and Scorpion, the defeats of Brainac and Shang Tsung at the hands of Superman and Liu Kang, Sub-Zero (the older one) saving reality from Shinnok and the birth of Robin (the original, Dick Grayson) and many more. But it was for naught, tragedies flew again once more: Dick Grayson ending his guise of Robin; a clone of Kitana created named Mileena; the tragic death of the second Robin: Jason Todd; Kitana's mother, Sindel committing suicide; Barbara Gordon's career as the original BatGirl cut short when a bullet from the Joker crippled her for life; Scorpion dying; The death of Superman at the hands of the alien monster Doomsday; The death of Barry Allen, the first (2**__**nd**__** to some) Flash; Sub-Zero killed by his undead enemy, Scorpion; Wonder Woman's mother, Hippolyta dying; Reptile's entire race from Zaterra dying out; Bane breaking Batman's body, defeating the Dark Knight in combat; Moloch and Drahmin breaking Scorpion's body, throwing the ninja specter into the soulnado; a legion of twisted Supermen returning after the hero's death; The Lin Kuei converting to 'Cyborg-Ninjas'; Batman's costume perverted into an armor bastardization by Azrael to defeat Bane; Scorpion's form and uniform perverted into a ninja-samurai bastardization by the Elder-Gods to defeat Onaga; The resurrection of Jason Todd as a ally to a new enemy of the Dark Knight; Sub-Zero II's brother resurrected and split, neither willingly to ally themself with him permanently; Hal Jordan, a Green Lantern, turning into the sinister new villain Parallax; and many others, and the Infinite Crises for each universe has endured. Should one universe defeat another, the winner will spared, the other will cease to exist or should they overcome their differences and rise against monstrosity that wishes for their destruction and win, they may all be spared.**_" -The words of the Unknown.

Gotham City (roof tops):

(Scorpion has his MK:A primary costume, hard to describe: )

"_I WILL KILL YOU THIS TIME, YOU BAST..."_ before the undead ninja specter Scorpion could finish his sentence, he realized that Quan Chi had disappeared with his son again. _'No, not disappeared..he must of teleported me to..uh, New York?'_ Scorpion scanned the city, a glimmer of light caught his eye. He slowly rose his head, _"Holy shit.."_ . It was a lightbeam from a spot light except, it was still and in the center was bat emblem. "I _thought_ I told you to stay out of Gotham." Declared a dark and oncoming rasp. A large bat was flying at him, instinctively Scorpion threw a blast of Hellfire at it. It dodged it with almost relative ease, and was in the light. It was almost completely black; a yellow-gold utility belt, white shining eyes, and part of his face revealed him to be a white male with a dark tan. Batman. _"You're human?"_ "Let me guess, Darkseid or Ra's Al Ghul must of sent you!" the bat leapt at him, Scorpion kicked him in the chest, only to be slammed with a punch to the stomach. The bat-man then came flying and meant to kick Scorpion in the chest, who moved and dislocated his shoulder from the Batman's kick. Scorpion simply popped it back into place and uppercut him. He threw a punch, which Batman blocked with a kick. Batman assumed Akkidio and Scorpion switched from Hapkido to Moi Fah. Batman leapt, his double punch sent Scorpion staggering backwards, who countered with an uppercut. Scorpion runs at Batman, punches him 4 times, twice with each fist, only to be kicked in his mouth-mask he got into traditional pose for his signature attack, _"Didn't have to be this way but...__**GET OVER HERE!!" **_a hole had opened in Scorpion's hand and a Kurunai-spear attached to a steel rope flew out. A loud cracking ensued. Scorpion thought the spear had broke but a tug on the line revealed to him: the spear had broken through what was apparently armor and had entered the Batman's skin, he pulled him in and uppercut the bat-man. _"Yield or bleed to death. I do not enjoy killing, but will do so if I have to."_ "Admirable, but I surrender to no one!" suddenly pain entered Scorpion's skull, as another bat figure appeared. This one was almost all black, the only color was an outlined symbol in yellow and a similar utility belt. Then he noticed something else, it had breasts, correction; she had breasts,he estimated her to be in her late teens to early twenties.. _"A bat-girl?"_ Before he could think of or say anything else, he saw Batman remove the roped spear.

Gotham (downtown):

Another flash of light, now stood the Lin Kuei grandmaster and the second/younger of the two brothers to hold the name Sub-Zero (Armageddon Primary costume). "Where the hell am I? Raiden?" he ran a hand across his forehead briefly tapping the scar above his right eye while thinking. The most disturbing part was the sirens were nonstop, "Jesus, is it ever quiet in this town?" Cop cars sudden pull up with a S.W.A.T. van everyone jumps out and aims at Sub-Zero. "FREEZE!" Sub-Zero reluctantly raises his hands behind his head. "Who the hell is that?" "He ain't Freeze, that's for sure." Finally det. Montoya pulls out a speaker phone, "You in the blue ninja suit! Move away from the bank! Now!" As if on cue the bank doors blow open, Sub-Zero whirls around to see several women in parkas and black goggles, holding strange pistols, and opened 'fire' on the police, they shot ice. "Amatuers." Sub-Zero simply said, held up his arms at the girls and made several movements summoning up more of his Kori (ice) powers and 'fired' at the women, freezing them solid. He would not kill them. Suddenly icicles came flying and the women shattered. A man appeared wearing a blue, black, and silver suit. His clear helmet shows his white as snow face with red goggles, he has two tanks on his back and large rifle like and flame thrower like weapon in his right hand. His costume almost made him robotic, "You're this 'Freeze' I take it?" Sub-Zero asked with a venomous tone, the gun raised at him. "That's Mr. Freeze to you!" He aim and fired the ice cannon just as Sub-Zero created an ice-clone, he continued to fire as Sub-Zero flipped and leapt out of the way. Sub-Zero quickly jumped and raised his hands and fired his own ice blast on Freeze's cold gun. Sub-Zero then jumped a high Shotokan kick at Freeze's chest, the villain only stumbled back. Mr. Freeze found a ferrari and threw it towards Sub-Zero, who slide in for an double punch combo. When he tried to punch the icy villain again, Freeze caught his hand and began to squeeze. "Ah! Jesus!" "Surprised? The advanced circuitry that powers my suit to keep my temperature below zero also triples my strength!" Sub-Zero lifted his other hand firing an ice blast that sent Freeze flying. Mr. Freeze's torso and arms were frozen, but he jumped onto his legs and began to break the ice. Summoning the water molecules in the air, Sub-Zero quickly formed his 'Kori-blade'.

In The Sewers:

Gotham's sewers have never been particulary friendly with rats and other vermin, but tonight they were home to two reptilan creatures, each unaware of the others' presence. One was a green and black ninja, however his suit was not as good as Scorpion's or Sub-Zero's as it showed more of his green scaly skin, his mask however was showed his mouth as well as his yellow eyes with slitted pupils , a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The other was eight tall, clad only in torn pants and a vest that used to be his prison shirt. He wore no mask, showing his reptilan man face in full, red eyes with slitted pupils, and green scaly skin all over tough enough to break a knife. Reptile and Killer Croc, pyschopathic monsters who had consumer many of their defeated victims. Reptiled crawled the walls, trying not gag and avoid the water, grumbling with his usual lisp, "Forced into the ssssewerssss! bah! If that wretched portal hadn't teleported me here, I could be doing ssssomething entertaining, like killing SSSShang Tssssung!" Croc however simply swam, propeling through the water like a torpedo, he was hungry and he was pissed off. _'Goddamn Batman! Cause of him, I have to stay down here almost all the time! I have to eat rats, Fucking RATS!!'_ Reptile saw something moving in the water, he'd wait until it was under him and then he would pounce on it and kill it.

to be continued

4 Bios will be in next chapter!


End file.
